The Lambert Amulet
by KellySamJohn
Summary: This is a story about The Royal Lambert family's daughter Princess Zaralanna Jade Lambert, it tells how she was raised and what she learns, but with big adventure coming towards her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Night of** **Terror**

The evening was just morphing into night time and the sky was finally darkening after a busy day of taking care of the one week old baby princess of the Lambert Kingdom.

"Hey there beautiful!" the six year old prince said with a smile on his face. The young boy lifted his head and his eyes meet with the man whom held the child, his father. "Father is mother still resting upstairs?" The king nodded, "leave her to rest she is exhausted from caring to Zaralanna all day" he said in a smooth calm voice as he glanced down at his baby daughter.

The little boy turned about a second after the king as they heard the doors come crashing open. "Your majesty! There are intruders heading towards the castle!" The man who was just in his twenty's stood from his thrown, which caused both children to jump. "Cederic! Take your sister, find your mother and hide! Two solders will escort you!" The prince nodded with a bit of fear showing on his face. He was strong for his age, and the king Fallahmain knew that.

Cederic now held his little sister Zaralanna he ran towards the doors where the knights had come in a couple of moments before now, the prince slightly turned his head and discovered there were two knights following them. Once al of them reached the door the group took a left and sprinted up stairs towards the queens bedroom.

Cederic was the first to reach his mothers bedroom, he opened the door and shouted "mother there are intruders soon to be invading the castle town! Father said that we must hide in the underground chamber!" The woman stood as her son was still speaking, she walked over to her children and hugged them both. Cederic was stressed and paranoid, but most of that disappeared once his made contact with his mothers. "alright lets move" Queen Patricia said so softly as if she wasn't even bothered by the attack that was soon to occur. She took Zaralanna from her son and walked out the bedroom door and followed the solders.

"How many are there? How close are they? And where are coming from? Are we surrounded?" The king demanded. "Your majesty, they are just closing in on gates north, south- well all of them sir." Fallahmain clenched his fist with frustration flowing through out his body. "Get more solders out there we need more then night patrol! And I want the smallest amount of civilian causalities as possible! Chieftain, pick out what squads shall be out there!" the chieftain did a quick bow down "yes your majesty." the king drew his sword and stepped forward. "rebels or Jabbars warriors?" there was a pause for a moment, "Jabbars warriors." a solder finally said. "We need more guards for the queen and the children." Fallahmain turned towards the highest ranking solder in the castle. "pick one squad to assist the two solders that already remain there. We'll need your squad out in the field though." he nodded "yes your majesty."

"Zaralanna please hush." Patricia said softly to her only daughter while slightly bouncing from foot to foot. Zaralanna was crying earlier but managed to switch the crying with quiet whines. Cederic had two daggers sheathed away, he wanted to do something to help his father. He wanted to fight along side with him but a vast amount of people have told him that the age of six is not the right age to fight a war at..

Zaralanna bursted out crying after a loud banging noise occurred above there heads. This didn't happen on a regular bases, Cederic wondered if it was Jabbar or rebels. He knew they had a better chance against the rebels, he hoped it was them because of the odds.

They all turned because of the footsteps that came from the corner on the north side of the underground hide out tunnel. The two solders raised there weapons, Cederic did the same. A group of eight guards came running around the corner. "friendly!" one shouted before they opened fire, the men lowered there bows, arrows and swords. "Jabbars solders are already in the castle town and getting closer to the castle!" the prince felt an adrenaline rush throughout his body as he heard the name Jabbar, he has heard to many stories about him he never wanted to encounter him, especially in his country.

Moments passed as they heard the sounds of battle just above them, all of a sudden a solder gripped his sword with both hands and the blade came crashing through a knights stomach. Zaralanna screamed with tears streaming down her face, all the guards turned towards the trader, but before anyone could touch him he took off two peoples heads. Four solders remained three stood in front of the royal family, and the one's sword slashed into the enemies sword. The traders sword stabbed into the other mans hand, the knight screamed in pain and before he could counter an arrow flew into his head. The trader stepped over the body and came closer to the three, they all charged at once, the trader made them regret it by grabbing a dead solders sword off the ground and stabbing two of the men. The third was flipped and his skull was cracked after going into the cement.

The trader dropped both swords and got out a bow and arrow, stood and pointed it at Patricia's head. "Who are you?" The queen cried out. "Who cares! Hand over the girl!" Patricia took one step back, as soon as her foot touched the ground the man took three steps closer. " Are you def leady? I said hand her over!" there was a moment of silence, "no!" She shouted. The shook his head, "that wasn't a wise choice you majesty." The man released the arrow. "MOTHER!"

Tears came pouring down Cederic' face at the result of the mans action, the prince's emotions went out f control, he recklessly sprinted towards him and used full force to stab the mans thigh with one of his daggers. There was a scream of pain but the man didn't wait long to react, he reached down and grabbed Cederic's neck and tightened the grip, the man tossed him into the nearest wall and slowly moved towards the corpse of Cederic's mother, he reached down and picked up Zaralanna and left the tunnel. "No wait, Zara!" he coughed up blood. the prince's vision was blinded by blood, tears and fog.

The king was near the east gate and was trying to find out whether Jabbar was here or not. Fallahmain turned to see a troll like creature running past him on a horse, the creature was holding his daughter! The king whistled for his horse and started sprinting on foot in the creatures direction, his horse ran along side with the king until he hopped on and put the horse to its full potential. Fallahamain's horse proved to be faster by almost passing them. The king didn't do any harm to the one that took his daughter so she wouldn't be harmed, he just reached over and yanked Zara out of its arms and came to a stop.

Fallahmain jumped off his horse and ran towards a bush, he hid his child there and stayed close by encase any others tried to snatch her again. The creature was out of sight, no where to be seen, the king was questioning if that thing was just a coward or getting reinforcements.

He suddenly saw a horse riding towards him, it was his wife. "Honey!" she said as the horse came to a halt. "What happen Patricia? I thought it was safe down there?" She looked confused as if she had no idea what he was talking about. She Ignored him. "Where is our daughter?" Fallahmain looked at the sword she was holding, it wasn't any of there solders swords, and she didn't have one. It looked like one of Jabbars warriors swords. "The question is where is my wife?" her eyes widened, "Have you gone crazy? Hun are you ok?"

"Stop lying to me! Who the hell are you?" He shouted. A frightened look appeared on her face. "Please stop it!" she cried. Hearing her voice like that made him feel bad. What if it was really her? A blade cut across his stomach and it was cut open, Fallahmain fell to the ground by the blade the woman was holding. The king struggled to get back to his feet but the woman moved closer and kicked the side of his head with double the force that the blade struck him at. He was now on his back with only half clear vision, he watched the woman walk closer, he saw as the girl that was supposedly his wife change into the creature he was carrying his baby girl.

Now that Fallahmain knew for sure that it wasn't the queen he reached for his sword and stabbed the blade through the creatures chest. After he managed to pull out the blade he fell to the ground. The last words he heard was "We have the princess!" from the army that had begun there attack only forty minutes ago. His vision blackened and he was now unconscious.

**Note: I need someone to draw some of the Characters for the story! please tell me if you are willing to do it! **


	2. The Lambertian Gift

**Chapter 2**

**The Lambertian Gift **

* * *

The Creatures that held the kings daughter race to their headquarters on horses, they were in the country of Lambert still but far enough away that it was almost guaranteed that no guards from the castle would reach them. They stormed through peoples yards, and frightened innocent family's. A man discovered them approaching his property and grabbed a bow and arrow. He fired at the creatures, and happened to hit the carrier of the baby it the head. The man found the baby flying through the air and dove to make the save by catching her. He used one arm to hold Zaralanna and the other to throw daggers at the enemy. The rest of the creatures ran away.

The man took her inside and cleaned her up she was covered in a vast number of bloodstains from others who have held her. Her herself, she seemed unharmed. "Do you have a name little one?" He looked for a name on the blanket or anything to identify the child so it was possible to return her. No sign of who she was, the man decided to keep and raise her to be strong. He came up with a new name for her. She now is called Elysia.

Twelve Years later.

The Twelve year old girl woke up early, as usual, and checked to see if Kadar was sleeping or eating breakfast. Elysia peeked her head into the kitchen doorway and discovered him eating. "Good morning father!" she said standing in the doorway. "May I come in?" He nodded approving her request. She stood there silently waiting for him to finish up so they could begin training. The man raised himself from the seat and walked out the door expect for her to follow, on the way out she picked up the gear that was left by the door every night by him to prepare for everyday's training.

"Alright, as you can see today's training is archery. I set up targets and all you need to do is shoot them, pretty simple am I right?" He handed her the bow and arrow, she grabbed it and begun to aim. Her aim hit dead center of all the targets. One last target left, a bird ended up flying past her face. As soon as she fired her aimed was directed towards the bird. The arrow skinned the birds tail and Elysia clenched her teeth hoping she hadn't killed it. The bird was fine she looked over to Kadar staring at her. "I'm sorry! The bird distracted me!"

He nodded silently. Since she was a very young child focus had always been one of her biggest obstacles in training. "Try it again, I will create distractions and you will focus on your target." She nodded and tried again, Kadar crouched down and picked up an apple that had fallen off the big tree. He threw it so close to her head she stepped back and shot the arrow. It hit the target, but only the fourth ring out. "Good, that's better. But you still need practice. We will carry on for a bit longer then we'll move on to sword training." "Yes sir."

They continued training for hours like they did every day. It was turning to noon and Kadar finally gave the signal to stop. "We'll call it a day" "W-what? This early?" She said panting. "Yes. I will allow you to rest more today." Elysia was born to fight, she loved training. She didn't want to stop but followed his request. "Thank you Father."

They both entered the house and Elysia went to the hallway where the book shelf was. "Father! May I borrow one of your books?" she waited patiently for a reply to come her way. "Yes, go ahead!" She knelt down and scaled through the books, reading all the spines to see which cover sounded interesting. 'Lambert Ancient History' sounded to what she would call interesting.

Elysia pulled the book out from the shelf and went to her room. She sat on her bed and opened up, the first thing she saw was a large photo of five women, who appeared to be human like. The page next to the photo explained what the women were. The five Goddesses of the Lambert country. The Goddess of Water, Fire, Light, Darkness and then the main one with most power, Nature. The water goddess was named Aqua, the fire goddess named Enda, the light goddess Lucious, the goddess of Darkness Eclipse, and the goddess of Nature Ainanani.

The book said only those of the Lambert family could communicate with them. The Goddesses were the ones that had made The Lambert Country. Elysia had never been to the castle town before, she thought it would be fun to meet the Lambert family. She continued reading and discovered that this country will be 100 years old in three days.

Elysia decided she was going to make the royal family a gift and bring it to them the on the Anniversary of the founding of this country. Kadar was a black smith, and Elysia was pretty much an expert one how to make swords, she was going to make a special sword for the Lambert family. But first she would need more material for the sword. It was still early she stood, ran out of her room, leaving the book on her bed. "Elysia, where are you going?" she halted right before the door to exit the house. "I'm going for a nice calm walk father, sorry for not asking, is that alright?" "Yes but I want you back in an hour." She nodded and slowly walked out the door. "Thank you father!"

Elysia sprinted as soon as the door was closed. She raced around back silently and took mining tools with her, she headed south towards the mines where Kadar finds Iron ore. She had lots of luck finding her materials, she just needed some iron ore so Kadar wouldn't notice any missing. Forty minutes after she left she began to head back, the sky was just beginning to darken.

When she arrived to the house she discovered her father waiting for her at the kitchen table, almost asleep. "Father I'm home." He sat up straighter and stood. "Good, I'm going to bed, I want you to go to sleep soon as well." She nodded. "Yes Sir." He entered his room and shut the door, Elysia opened the door to go outside and grabbed the material for the sword and entered the shop filled with alloys and tools.

She knew the sword needed to be strong and not a cheap plain iron one that would easily dent and break, she used the steel titanium, a strong but light material. It took hours for her to complete this sword, the sword was full and finalised. But there were still some finishing touches that would have to be done tomorrow or it would be a super sloppy job.

Elysia headed to her room and noticed the book still sitting open on her bed, she picked it up and set it on the small shelf beside the bed. She slipped off her shoes and fell into her bed and passed out in under two minutes. She knew it was going to be really getting up early in the morning for training, that's why Elysia tried her best to get to sleep as soon as possible.

* * *

**Note: If anyone is willing to draw for this story please ask me! :D**


	3. The Lambert Delivery

**Chapter 3**

**The Lambert Delivery**

* * *

The next morning Elysia was woken by Kadar, who wondered why he had to wake her instead of her coming out to him like every morning. "Elysia it is time for training, why haven't you waken yet?" Elysia slowly opened her eyes and noticed how much the has risen. She shot up out of bed and stood in front of Kadar, lucky for her he was in a pretty good mood. "I'm so sorry! It won't happen again!"

Today's training was focused on hand to hand combat, and using daggers. This time Kadar didn't stop training early, he went a bit longer then usual. Elysia didn't mind but she wanted to finish the sword before tomorrow, and she didn't want to spend another late night working on it. The sky was already night time sky, and Elysia hasn't eaten all day. She was tired from her late night and no nutrients for the day, but she normally receives her meals after training.

The day was finally over, that seemed like one of the longest training days ever. Elysia got inside and had something to eat, while she was just finishing up Kadar headed to bed. "Good night Father!" "Good night Elysia, get some sleep tonight please, or tomorrows training adds even more time then today's!" "Yes Father" She ran straight to the shop as she did yesterday, It took her longer then she thought to add the finishing touches.

But it was finally complete. The finishing touches were the five symbols of the goddesses engraved on the blade at the end right by the hilt. Elysia quickly made a sheath for the sword and decorated it to make it worthy enough to the royal family. She was really convinced to make the sword really special, even to there family. She fit the sword into its case and brought it to her room and hid it under the bed. The second she hit the bed she was out.

Elysia woke up very early in hope of her training to be shorter then usual, today was the day this country was found. It was the day to deliver to deliver the Lambertian gift. She sat patiently in the kitchen waiting for Kadar to come out. She turned her head to the front doorway, she saw a sword at the door and knew what her training was focused on today. The door to Kadar's room opened and Elysia's head turned, Kadar didn't bother looking in the kitchen, he went straight to Elysia's room. He soon discovered she was sitting in the kitchen waiting for him with all her gear ready. Kadar's face lit up and a smile appeared. "Good job Elysia, lets go get started."

Training was super short today, it only went on until the afternoon. For Elysia's schedule it was perfect. "Father, May I go for a long walk, Maybe like three to five hours long?" his eyes widened, "Why that long you may as well keep training if your going for that long." Elysia knew there would be convincing involved, he wouldn't just flat out say yes with no questions. "Well, I just feel like exploring a bit, I promise I will stay out of harms way. I will return safely!" there was a moment of silence, hopefully him considering it. "Sure, do you mind if I join you though?" She knew that wasn't going to work out well, so she came up with a kind way to turn him down. "I'd rather be alone right now if that's ok with you, but I'd love the company next time." "Oh alright. Your lucky I'm letting you do this, five hours is the most your out for. I don't want you back a minute later do you understand?" "Yes Sir."

Elysia couldn't help but to give him a big hug before she left, she started on her way to the castle. Elysia headed North and pulled out a map she found on the last page of the book. She discovered many marks on the map that marked special treasures. She would love search for them, but knew she'd have to wait another time.

Elysia had to pass one of the marks on the map, when she reached that spot she was tempted to stop and look around, but held her temptation back and kept going. Elysia turned completely around after hearing small sinister chuckles. Her bow and arrow was already raised and she looked back and forth, watching where the noise was coming from. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She ordered.

There was a moment of silence, then two troll like creatures stepped out from behind a bolder. "What do you have there little girl?" She glanced at the sword and glared back at the creatures. "That's none of your business! I need to leave now, I'm not asking for a fight, so please leave me alone." Elysia turned her back to them and kept walking towards her destination. She still kept her eye on them, she was looking over her shoulder. The creatures charged her from behind, she turned and was very close to releasing the arrow. "Back off! I mean it! I ask for no trouble I am just passing through!" The two came at her anyway. The arrow was shot into the one guys head, the next arrow was aiming for the remaining troll. Before she could fire, a dagger was thrown into the creatures chest.

Elysia looked around and discovered a young man on a horse coming from behind. Her aim focused on him now, "Do not fire! I am no threat to you!" she lowered her weapon and finally said something. "I'm sorry… Thank you for the help. But it wasn't needed!" The young man rolled his eyes. "What are you doing all alone out her? Shouldn't you be accompanied by someone?" "I'm fine! Again, thank you but I think I'll be on my way."

She began to walk away but the horse was caused to follow her, following the mans silent orders. "Where are you heading? Maybe I can get you there faster." Elysia was taught not to just trust strangers, she did what her father would of expected her to do. "No thank you, I like walking." The man let out a big sigh. "Damn your stubborn, all I'm trying to do is help you." Elysia halted in frustration and snapped at him with her short fuse. "Look! Would you stop pushing it! It was a nice offer, but I'm not interested!"

"Fine." He finally gave up. "May I at least ask where your going?" "I'm heading to the castle, I am delivering something to the royal family." "I see, well the guards are very strict there. They will not just let some unknown visitor inside the area of the royal family, I am very close to them. If you let me, I can get you past the guards." "What's your name?" "My name is Cedaric. Now will you trust me?" She took a moment to answer, but eventually did. "Yes." Cedaric held his hand out in front of Elysia, she took she grabbed his hand and felt a quick shock through her heart and hesitated, she now knew he was to be trusted.

The horse raced through the field and over a hill just as they reached the top of the hill a huge castle came into sight. It was amazing, Elysia didn't imagine the castle was going to be this big. "May I ask you your name?" "My name is Elysia." "What an interesting name, does it have a meaning to it?" "Not that I know of." Nothing was said the rest of the way, but they quickly reached the town outside the castle.

"Here we are." "Cedaric hopped of the horse, but before he could offer Elysia help she already slid off. "Wow this place is really fancy!" "It is? Where do you come from?" I live south from here, a couple miles from the border." He nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She walked right behind him, she was practically on his heels. She started looking around. All the women were dressed really classy, wearing dresses and jewellery. And the men dressed very proper, with there clothes straightened with no wrinkles in them.

"Hey, Wakey, wakey! We're here!" He said interrupting her thoughts and opinions of the place. They stood in front of a gate, it was like a door for a giant. "Prince Cedaric, it's a pleasure to see you return safely as usual." The two guards bowed down before them as they spoke. _'Prince?' He said he knew the royal family close, not that he was apart of the family. I was so rude to him._ She felt ashamed of herself, she normally called people by sir or ma'm, if she respected the person greatly.

"Who is this?" the guard questioned. Elysia didn't speak a word. "A guest, she is safe. Its fine for her to come in." The guards opened the gate. "As you wish your majesty." They both passed through, it was very silent, and a bit awkward now. "I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier sir." "It's fine, I can understand. I'd probably be worse if a strange man came up to me and started asking a bunch of questions." Elysia left it at that she didn't bother arguing and saying her opinion that contradicted his last sentence.

They both approached the king, he looked to age around thirty. He looked healthy and strong, just as she pictured the king looking like. "I'm back father. We have a visitor, has brought a gift for the family." "Please step forward young one." Elysia followed the kings order, and knelt down on one knee. She figured it was the best thing to do since the guard did it to the prince.

"Sir, I have brought this as a gift to the royal family, for the occasion of the founding of this country." She handed the sword to the king, he told it out of the case and was impressed with what she had done. "This is very well done, it represents the history of this country so well." Elysia stood and backed up. She did a polite bow towards him and replied to his comment. "Thank you sir, its an honour knowing you not only except this gift but also enjoy it."

"I must be going now, this part of the country is very beautiful. I may return sometime." Cedaric cut in pretty quick after she finished that sentence. "Why so soon?" She smiled. "Because I must return to my home. When I come back I will look for you. Maybe you can show me around… Well if you don- … If you want to." "Its getting late, allow me to get you home safely, and quickly." "Thank you, that would be nice." she would rather walk, but she wasn't going to start an argument like last time he tried to be nice.

"Father I will be back very soon, it will not take long." "Alright, I want you back in under an hour, Cedaric!" "Yes Father!" They made their way outside, to the prince's horse. "Your horse is beautifully built, and very handsome. What's his name?" Cedaric fed his horse a couple of apples, gave him drinking water. "His name is Jayce." "What a nice name." These are amazing creatures. I love horses." They got on Jayce and started heading south.

They made it about halfway in silence, until Elysia started asking questions again. "Umm.. If you don't mind me asking,… where was the rest of your family?" "…The queen- …my mother was killed about twelve years ago, and my sister was captured by Jabar's troops and was most likely killed. She was never seen again. Both my mother and Zaralanna lit up the family. Zaralanna was really new to the family but she fit in so well. I think she'd be around the same age as you are…. Look I'm sorry for going on about this you only asked where they were. A simple answer could have been off to a better place." "No, I understand. It's better to get it out." Elysia, didn't really understand his pain, she hadn't had someone close to her taken away before. She didn't know his pain.

"We are really close! I think I'll walk from here. Please don't take me any farther I'm fine her. Thank you so much for everything!" "Umm, well alright. Travel the next five minutes safely!" "Alright thanks!" She ran off and made it back to the house a couple minutes earlier then expected. "Father I'm home!" She waited a second for him to respond but there was no answer. "Father?"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Note: If anyone wants to draw for this story just message me!**


End file.
